


占有欲

by Japound



Category: baeksoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japound/pseuds/Japound
Summary: 打底引发的血案（不是）





	占有欲

今天在机场的时候，都暻秀觉得边伯贤有一点奇怪。

从保姆车上下来的时候明明还好好的。还靠着自己的肩膀对着粉丝的镜头耍帅来着。

虽然边伯贤本人不承认，但是都暻秀认为那就是百分百的耍帅。

其实只是捏捏鼻子上的口罩，拨弄自己的刘海，把重心从左脚移到右脚。都暻秀多数时候低着头没怎么看，但是旁边站姐的接连惊叹和不计其数的快门声都昭示着旁边这人的魅力无限。

都暻秀曾经问过边伯贤，“伯贤啊，或许，你知道自己很帅吗？”

那人的回答是一串令人摸不着头脑的笑声，外加一句，“还是暻秀最可爱啦。”

哪挨着哪啊。莫名让人情绪不好。

 

所以今天到底是怎么了呢？

大家都从保姆车下来之后陆陆续续往机场里走。

自己穿着外套觉得有一点热，敞开了胸口。隐约觉得那人目光扫了一眼自己突然脸色变得很差。

没带眼镜的都暻秀以为是自己的错觉。本来想把外套脱掉的时候，那人细长的手指竟然一把抓住自己手腕。

“怎么了？”迷茫的都暻秀这样发问了。

边伯贤却什么都没说，按着自己的手腕把拉链又拉上了。

回到宿舍开始洗澡的都暻秀仍然觉得无法理解。一不留神洗发水还进了眼睛。

“嘶…”都暻秀闭着眼睛摸索着花洒的把手。这时候听到了浴室门咔哒的一声响。

“有人！”都暻秀头也没回地喊了一声，浴室门又响了一声。大概是出去了吧。

终于摸到了把手，扭开了热水，都暻秀把脸上的泡沫都拂开，揉着头发。这时候都暻秀感到一双手顺着自己的手腕往上滑，也插进了自己的头发。

他吓了一跳，猛地往旁边一闪，因为地上的水渍差点摔倒的时候，这双手又非常及时地揽住自己的腰。

都暻秀惊魂未定地关了水，用手擦了擦脸睁开了眼睛。是穿着一条裕裤的边伯贤。

“吓死我了，你干嘛啊！我们难道不熟吗？”都暻秀不自觉挪愉了边伯贤，显然没有意识到对方的怒火。

 

眼前的边伯贤洗了澡，头发还没吹，一头金发软趴趴，在这水汽氤氲的浴室里一双灵动的下垂眼让人捉摸不透，似乎闪烁着某种不稳定的暧昧情愫。

 

“暻秀有的时候真的很讨厌…”用示弱的语气说着这样的话，却一步一步很强势地朝都暻秀逼近过去。在都暻秀来得及张口说出任何其他话之前，边伯贤稍微有点凉的手指戳上了他的乳晕。

不加任何掩饰的，充满了危险和占有欲的语气。

“为什么又不穿打底？今天在机场，暻秀是想把这里展示给所有不相关的人看吗？”

“你在说什么…唔…”

边伯贤似乎并没有在期待一个解释，而是想要什么别的。他强硬地拉近了两人之间的距离，另一只手已经绕过了对方的腰，滑向丰满的两坨软肉中间的隐秘之处。

边动作边装作非常友善地蹭着都暻秀的脖子，在耳边用气音说道

“我都看到了，撩开外套的时候他们就挺立着跟我打了招呼呢！”

都暻秀身上裹着一层水汽，显得更加粉嫩晶莹，边伯贤的手借着水的润滑轻易就进入了对方羞涩的小口，非常熟练地地开始进进出出。都暻秀并不想承受对方这样的怒气和仿佛带着惩罚意味的性交，小幅度地挣扎起来，还没有起反应的柔软的囊袋不小心蹭到了对方抵在自己两腿之间弯曲的大腿，才发觉自己不知什么时候已经被控制在了墙上。

“等一下，会有人进来的…啊嗯…停…”被温度略低于自己体温的手指侵入了体腔的都暻秀全身心的注意力都集中在边伯贤作乱的手指上，被碰到柔软内里的某个点的时候终于哆嗦着呻吟出来。

后穴里不断动作的手指引发出了越来越大的黏腻的水声，都暻秀的欲望渐渐挺立起来，喘息变得愈发细碎，嫣红嘴唇轻轻张合似乎在渴求更多。边伯贤又添了一根手指的时候都暻秀已经腿软到快站不住，于是边伯贤干脆把他放到了洗手池上坐在边伯贤不知道什么时候脱下的裕裤上。得了一点空闲的都暻秀有点委屈地轻轻喘气，低头看见了对方跃跃欲试的性器正狰狞地正对着自己。边伯贤一言不发地又欺身上来，将自己发烫的活计抵在都暻秀泛着点点水光，被玩弄得发红的小穴入口处。

明明之前已经做过很多次了，都暻秀还是有一点紧张地把手搭在边伯贤的脖子上，被对方的体温烫得畏缩了一下。边伯贤这时候轻轻笑了，“暻秀如果一直乖乖的该多好~”

然后弯了一双眼角微微挺身，不容置疑地将炙热的肉棒推了进去。

“啊~…”

感受到了对方已经被自己完全含住，听着边伯贤在自己耳边满足的叹息，都暻秀突然有点害羞，把脸埋进了对方肩窝，自己也因着巨大的充实感含糊地呜咽一声。

边伯贤把都暻秀的两条白白软软的腿架在自己腰的两侧，等着对方稍稍适应了就开始结实地一下一下往里钉。

都暻秀只能搂住对方的脖子，随着对方近乎野蛮的动作上下颠簸。

“暻秀啊，不能……只做……我的吗”边伯贤的话被自己的动作切分成分量更重的词句，脸上的表情似笑非笑看起来非常危险。被体内性器蹭过凸起的某一点的时候都暻秀突然绞紧了后穴，明明浑身上下已经使不上一点力气，却仍然不肯低头 “你怎么……这么……幼稚……”

听到了这样的话，边伯贤不置可否地耸了肩膀，扶着都暻秀的腿拉的更开，然后维持着在他体内的姿势把他从洗手池上抱了下来。受重力的作用肉刃侵入得更深，都暻秀几乎产生了要被撕裂的错觉，手脚并用地牢牢抱住边伯贤。

边伯贤蹭蹭都暻秀的脸，直视着对方的视线吻了上去，把饱满的唇瓣含住用舌头摩挲，过足瘾才放开轻轻说，“暻子，抓好了！边哥带你去兜风。”抱着都暻秀白白软软的肉体在自己的性器上加速套弄。进入得过深了，都暻秀被逼出两滴眼泪，挤了挤垂在睫毛上，他想开口叫边伯贤慢一点，却被从脊柱逐渐攀升的快感控制得只能吐得出气音，听起来羞人又撩人，积累到顶峰的时候，边伯贤突然用手捏了一把他的乳头，电流般的快感斩断了脑海中的弦，都暻秀惊喘一声射在两人身上。边伯贤在都暻秀高潮绞紧的肉穴里冲刺了十几下，将热流注入甬道深处。

边伯贤暂时偃旗息鼓的鸡儿从入口滑出带出点点浊液，缓缓地顺着都暻秀线条饱满的白皙大腿流，都暻秀的脚终于着了地却站不稳，将将倚在边伯贤身上，手臂软软地环着对方的脖颈。

 

明明只是想和我做而已嘛。找什么奇怪的借口。

都暻秀深以为然，为这想法感到了一点幸福。他是那么多人的baekhyun，同事，朋友，不计其数的人沉沦于他的魅力，但是他的肉棒只为我一个人兴奋，他只在我的耳侧喘息。

 

都暻秀露出了有一点隐忍又精明的微笑，他脸颊上高潮的红晕还没散去，亮晶晶的红唇被抿成一条线。边伯贤突然觉得这样还不够。眼前的人从来不只属于自己。他为什么不能只属于自己？边伯贤像是得了一种渴求都暻秀的病，只有深深埋在对方体内的时候才能得到真实感。任何在公共场合和陌生人注视之下的肢体接触都是边伯贤的主权宣誓。可爱吗？我的。帅气吗？我的。性感吗？我的。见得到见不到的样子都是我的。都是……我的。

 

 

你会只属于我的。

边伯贤扶着都暻秀的脸盖章似的不带情欲地吻了上去。


End file.
